


A Cup of Coffee, Pinky Promises, and Kisses

by LeilaLynnS



Series: Things Renjun does for his boys [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: FicVomit, Fluff, M/M, OneBigFluff, RenMinMustThrive, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaLynnS/pseuds/LeilaLynnS
Summary: “I’m acidic as fuck but I’m drinking my second cup of coffee just to ensure that you’ll reach your forty.”orRenjun's drinking too much of Jaemin's coffee and finally snaps.





	A Cup of Coffee, Pinky Promises, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was just word barf. Please forgive me. Unbeta-ed by the way. Now I feel horrible.

Renjun grimaced as the dark liquid slides down his throat in excruciating speed. This has been his third cup of Iced Americano within the past twelve hours with each having a total of eight espresso shots and he’s not amused. Sending daggers at the exasperated male in front of him, the Chinese young man with ebony locks gulps the last of the coffee before gagging a little. He never liked coffee but it seems like he’ll detest it for the rest of his life.

Jaemin pouted a little at the loss of his precious Americano. Finals is just around the corner and he feels like upping his daily dosage of caffeine. It’s perfectly normal, he’s been doing it for years, but it seems as if Renjun doesn’t think so. Recently, his boyfriend keeps on downing his coffee in one gulp while glaring at him all the while. Handing over the thermos filled with chamomile to Renjun, Jaemin crossed his arms in front of his chest in an attempt to look sullen.

“You keep on stealing my coffee these days. I feel lethargic.” Jaemin pouted, going around his boyfriend in an attempt to coax the other despite feeling wronged himself. “Shut up idiot,” Renjun started as he prevented himself from burning from the tea as he took some in big gulps in hopes of removing the bitter taste which the coffee left him, “that amount of coffee will kill you sooner.”

Jaemin pulled Renjun backwards into the couch and placed the lithe boy on his lap, deciding that their new position is comfier. Had Renjun been soberer and not overloaded with coffee, he would have tackled his boyfriend already and started a cuddle session, but no, he’s had too much coffee in his system than he ever hoped to have and he hasn’t had enough tea, so being irritated, he gently shoved Jaemin’s hand back and stood up to sit on the beanbag across the study table.

“That’s unfair, first, you took my coffee, now you’re being unreasonable.” The taller of the two sulked at the loss. This is actually more unfair for Renjun, first, he’s been drinking too much coffee when he’s acidic as fuck, and he’s being made to be the perpetrator by his boyfriend when he’s doing it for the slightly younger boy. Lastly, he can’t even get mad, not when Jaemin is being pouty and sulky and adorable. It’s unfair.

“What injustice, Na Jaemin? You broke your promise that you’ll stop drinking coffee like water. In order to make sure that you survive for the next forty or so years more without suffering a cardiac arrest, I have to drink at least three cups of your extremely strong coffee daily.” Renjun felt tears pooling at his eyes because of frustration at the situation. He never wanted to snap at Jaemin nor he wanted the latter to find out the great lengths he’s taking just to ensure that his boyfriend stops his unhealthy ways, but enough is enough. The four extra espresso shots Jaemin loves to take is not helping.

 At Renjun’s tears and words, Jaemin widened his eyes as realization hit him like a truck. He remembered his promise at the elder in return for his sweet _‘yes_. _’_ He promised to stop substituting water with caffeine and even sealed the promise with not only a pinky swear but a kiss as well. “Oh my goodness.” Jaemin gasped and covered his mouth in disbelief at both himself and his boyfriend. He can’t believe how idiotic he was and he can’t believe how much Renjun sacrificed just so Jaemin can do his part of the bargain (which he had forgotten). He never realized how much Renjun loved him because the latter always acted so tough and savage that being affectionate is very uncharacteristically him. Turns out, Renjun’s affection surpassed all of Jaemin’s connotation of the word; even the dictionary definition of ‘affection’ cannot compare.

“I’m fucking acidic Jaemin but I’m drinking a humongous amount of coffee just to ensure that you reach at least 40.” Renjun sobbed and buried his face into his hands in frustration. Everything has been piled up for almost three weeks, caffeine, sleep deprivation, and acidic digestive track finally took its toll on poor Renjun. Poor, lovesick Renjun, despite knowing that he can’t take coffee for fuck’s sake, he still did all because he doesn’t have the heart to reprimand Jaemin.

Jaemin wasted no time as he leaped over the poor study table and engulfed the sobbing male’s frail figure into his arms. “I’m sorry baby. Fuck, I have totally forgotten my promise. Shit, I was such an ass. I’m fucking sorry Jun.” He kissed the crown of Renjun’s head as he soothes the frustrated figure he’s holding. Renjun shook his head and wiped his tears as he looked up and kissed Jaemin’s left cheek, “It’s alright, I understand it. You were busy anyway and it was selfish of me to request that of you when your finals is around the corner.”

Jaemin kissed Renjun square in the mouth to eat the apologies of the latter and his unfound faults. Jaemin is fucking lucky to have him and he’s going to make up for the three weeks he made Renjun suffer. “No Jun, you’re such an angel and I’m lucky to have you. I promise to make it up to you.”

Renjun smiled at that and fumble with his fingers in order to avoid looking at Jaemin’s eyes filled with affection directly; it’s making him embarrassed as it’s directed at him. Don’t get him wrong, he loves Jaemin and he’s over the moon seeing that much love in the latter’s eyes, his poor heart just can’t take another minute of looking at those beautiful orbs.

“Does that mean you’ll actually lessen your coffee intake?” “Yes, baby.” “Pinky promise?” “I promise.” “Then kiss on it.” Jaemin smiled at the adorability Renjun is emanating with all the pinky swear and _kisses_ to seal his vow as he leaned down and captured the latter’s quite swollen lips.

Finally, Renjun can flush all of that caffeine from his body and finally rest peacefully.

“Thank goodness, I think I’ll finally sleep peacefully tomorrow.”

“What makes you think I won’t keep you up all night?”

“Yah, Na Jaemin!”

Or maybe not.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea actually popped into my mind last Thursday when I realized how much of a rebel Jaemin is and that the amount of caffeine he’s drinking is far from healthy. My friends and I were discussing how Jaemin needs a strict ass woman in the future if he wants to reach forty because all those coffees can actually cause cardiac arrest apart from problems in the nervous system. I was thinking how he needs to have his little ass controlled and how he needs to slow down on the caffeine when the little prompt above popped out of my mind out of nowhere. Now I’ve produced this monstrosity. 
> 
> Writing this at 2 am earlier was a big mistake. Writing this while listening to KRY's 'Dorothy' was another.
> 
> I want to apologize for my English by the way. I haven’t been writing in ages ever since I entered university and our readings are far from helping my vocabulary. I’ve overused the use of ‘latter’ and their names as I had been too mindfucked at the time I’ve written this to think that there are such things as adjectives.
> 
> So I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
